For the purpose of activating an actuator with the aid of an integrated circuit it is already known to extend a connection between an energy source and the actuator. Such an actuator control can for example be used in an electronic lock cylinder. In this application case the actuator is configured as a lock magnet. A battery integrated in the electronic lock cylinder serves as energy source for operating the integrated circuit and the lock magnet. According to this principle electronic lock cylinders of a very high quality can be realized. There is the risk, however, that an electronic lock cylinder fails to function since the battery no longer has a sufficient state of charge. This can also happen in application cases where the lock magnet is activated comparatively infrequently, since the integrated circuit constantly consumes energy and thereby gradually discharges the battery.
It is furthermore known from Klaus Finkenzeller, RFID-Handbuch (RFID hand book), 3rd edition (2002) pages 81-85, to regulate the supply voltage of a transponder to a constant value. The transponder is an electronic circuit configuration which exchanges data with a communication partner in a contactless fashion. The transponder can be configured in such a fashion that it obtains the supply voltage required for its operation by means of a coil which is also used for the data transmission from the field generated for the data transmission. To regulate the supply voltage the transponder can have a shunt controller by means of which the quality of the oscillating circuit and consequently the transponder's supply voltage can be adjusted by connecting a controllable resistor in parallel with the transponder's coil.
Finally it is known to charge electric apparatus, for example an electric toothbrush, by coupling them in a contactless fashion with a charging device. For the purpose of operation such an apparatus is removed from the charging device and is manually switched on by means of a switch arranged on the apparatus.